Magical Surprise
by Shelly143
Summary: An ordinary group of actresses are in for a magical surprise! They soon discover they have magical powers, but evil lies ahead. What do the girl's do!
1. Introduction

Shelly and her friends ,( Vi, Shayna, and Stells ), were getting ready to go to work, ( they're actresses ).

It was a nice sunny day out so they decided to walk to work.

"So, girls, great news! We're going to do the fight scene outside, just because of realistic purposes. Isn't that great?" the Director said when they arrived.

"Do we ABSOLUTELY do it outside?" Stells complained.

"Well, - - -" the Director started to answer but he got cut off by Shayna.

"We could still make it realistic inside though, right? It's possible!"

"But, - - -" the Director started to say AGAIN, but was interrupt by Vi.

"Yeah, I agree with Shayna, it could still be realistic inside, it doesn't HAVE to be outside."

"Hmm, I'll - - -" the Director answered but then Shelly started to talk.

"If we do the scene outside, we'll get distracted by the fans and will lose focus."

"True, but - - -" the Director started to say again but was interrupt by Stells.

"Why can't we do it inside? It's easier, just use some extras."

"WILL YOU GIRLS JUST LET ME TALK FOR ONCE?" shouted the Director.

"Sorry, sir." the girls said in unison.

"Ok, now I can answer all your questions. Stells, we don't necessarily ABSOLUTELY have to do it outside. Shayna, like you said, it COULD be possible, it might be impossible , we already planned on doing it outside. Shelly, you have a good point, but all you have to do is FOCUS! and Stells, we don't have that much money to spend, we have a budget to keep, so we can't hire that many extras. We already planned on doing the scene outside and we will. I'll see you there girls." the Director half answered, and half said.


	2. A Visitor

The girls had arrived early and their director was nowhere in sight.

Shelly heard people chanting so she looked out the window of their trailer.

"Whoa! Girls, come check out how many people are here! There's like an endless sea of fans here!" Shelly shouted.

Vi, Shayna, and Stells joined Shelly at the window.

"Wow, that's a lot of fans!" said Shayna.

"OMG! That's a lot...!" Vi said.

"Hey, what y'all looking at?" said Stells.

"Take a look, Stells!" Shayna said.

Stella joined the girls at the window and was shocked to see so many fans.

"Hey! Let's go outside and sign some autographs or something! It'll be fun!" said Shelly.

"Yeah, let's! But wait, shouldn't we tell the Director?" Vi said.

"He isn't even here yet, let's just go and then come back before he comes, what do we have to lose?" said Shayna.

"Um.. our jobs?" Vi said scarasticly.

"Oh, c'mon Vi, cheer up, c'mon lets go!" said Stells.

So the girls got out of their trailers and started to split so they could sign some autographs and all that.

The girls were too busy to notice this but, someone had snuck into their trailer and left something! 


	3. Stella!

About 15 minutes later, Stella got tired and decided to head back to their trailer and practice her lines.

The others stayed behind and started signing autographs again.

About 5 minutes later, the girls heard a scream coming from their trailer.

They knew Stella was in there.

Alone.

Anyone could have snuck in there and kidnapped Stella.

The girls RUSHED right over to the trailer.

Shelly tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Oh no... ITS LOCKED!" Shelly said.

"Someone's trying to kidnap Stella!" Shayna said franticly.

"Here, lemme at it!" Vi said.

Shelly moved aside and let Vi through.

Shayna and Shelly were curious on what Vi was gonna do, and then their questions were answered.

Vi kicked the door down, and it actually did come down.

The girls rushed inside and Stella was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no..." Shayna whispered.

"Stella..." Vi said.

Shelly was shocked and speechless.

Who would do such a thing! she thought.

Just as she was about to say something, something caught her eye, a small little shredded up note.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Shelly said.

"What is it?" Vi and Shayna said in unison.

"A note. I wonder what it says, but it's all shredded." answered Shelly.

The girls walked over to the note and examined them and tried to find some clues on who might have left it and what it says.

"Wait, how did someone get in anyways? I'm pretty sure I double checked to see if we locked the doors when we left!" Shayna said.

"And I checked to make sure the windows were closed and locked..." said Shelly.

"Theres no other way in except to break through the walls and I see no damages." Vi added.

The girls all looked at each other.


	4. Who Is It?

"There's no other way to get in here!" Shayna said.

"Let's try putting together the pieces and see what it says!" Shelly said.

"Ahh... I'm gonna go get a snack.." Vi said lazily.

"Seriously Vi? A snack? At a time like this? When our friend is MISSING?" Shayna said.

"Oh just let her, she'll be all grumpy if ya don't." Shelly told Shayna.

"What's THAT supposed to mean, huh Shelly!" Vi angrily shouted.

"Noth - - - Oh just get your stinking snack!" Shelly replied.

And with enough said already, Vi exited the trailer to find a cafe or something, but the fan's blocked everything within sight.

So, Vi went back inside the trailer and found the girls busy trying to piece together the note.

"Find your snack yet, Vi?" Shayna said without looking up.

"Or was there fan's blocking every cafe and restaurant?" Shelly added, without looking up.

"The fan one..." Vi mumbled.

Vi came over to the girls and sat down and started helping.

"Hey, I think I got something!" Shayna and Shelly shouted in unison at once.

"What do you have, Shayna?" "Well, I have the sides done and I could make out a FEW letters."

"Awesome! I think I have PART of the middle done"

"Let's try putting them together and see what it spells!"

"Great idea!"

So the girls connected the pieces and they could make out some words, but it didn't make sense without the others.

"Hey! I think I got the last pieces!" Vi shouted.

Then Vi connected the pieces and the whole note started to glow and shimmer.

The girls stared at it in awe.

But then they saw a holographic dark figure appeared on top of the note and started to speak.


	5. Gone

The holographic figured only said one sentence then vanished.

It said : " You have 5 days to find your friend.

"Oh no... What do we do!" Shelly said.

She turned to look at her friends but noticed that they were all gone, nowhere in sight in the trailer.

She got up and went outside to look around to see if they went outside, but yet again, no one was there.

No fans, no people, nothing, at all.

"What happened, where IS everyone!" she wondered out loud.

Then she suddenly heard some voices behind her.

"Sweetie, looking for us?" said one of them.

"Or were you looking for your pathetic friends?" the other added.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" shouted Shelly.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." said one, and then she disappeared.

"Guess I get you all to myself,oh and, the name's Baxter." 'Baxter' said.

Baxter took a few steps toward Shelly and Shelly took steps backwards until she bumped into a wall.

She kept wondering where her friends were and who this 'Baxter' person was.

Baxter stopped a few feet away and then started to mumble some words.

After he finished, an earthquake started and the ground started to split in half, and the line led to Shelly.

Shelly had to think quickly and so she jumped onto one side.

Apparently, the wrong side, since Baxter was on this side.

"Ahh.. I see.. You don't know what's going on, right?"

"R-r-right..." Shelly said terrified.

"Lemme be nice and explain to you. Your a fairy. I'm trying to steal you and your friend's powers since they're special. Got it?"

"S-sure.." Shelly answered, still terrified.

"This will be very easy then, since you don't even know how to transform. Like taking candy from a baby. Just like how we took your friends away." Baxter said.

He was right, Shelly didn't know how to transform or any of that stuff.


	6. Shelly's Winx!

"Hahaha, I'm pretty sure you won't put up much of a fight." Baxter said.

"And what makes you think that?" Shelly asked, more confident then ever.

"Cause you don't even know how to transform, duh!" Baxter replied

"And what makes you think THAT?" Shelly repeated.

"Well let's see if you actually can transform, you little annoying brat!" Baxter said.

"Sure thing then!" Shelly replied, forgetting that he was more powerful than her.

"Go Winx! Shelly!" Shelly shouted.

She actually transformed!

"Wow..." she mumbled.

"Oh, looks like you CAN transform, but let's see if you can even use your powers." Baxter said.

"Bring it!" Shelly dared to say.

Shelly was still trying to think of what to do but then Baxter made another earthquake.

The earth split into twos and Shelly fell down into the hole.

Baxter started laughing, meanwhile in the hole, Shelly was trying to find her way out.

The hole was too deep so flying would make her too tired to fight.

Little did Baxter know, but there was someone behind him.


	7. Vicki!

"ILLUSION DUST!" a girl shouted from behind Baxter.

The beautiful streets and roads turned into a dry, hot desert in a flash.

"Huh?" a confused Baxter said.

Baxter slowly turned around and came face to face with a fairy.

Suddenly, there was a shout and a boom followed shortly after it.

The fairy in front of Baxter fell, she fell through the crack that Baxter had made earlier.

"OW!" cried Shelly.

The fairy had landed on Shelly's head and then fell onto the ground.

"Huh? Who are you?" Shelly asked, while helping the fairy up to her feet.

"I'm Vicki. I was one of the fans and then I saw what happened. I wanted to help." Vicki said.

"Oh, that's nice of you! I'm Shelly!" replied Shelly.

"I know who you are." was Vicki's reply.

"Do you know a way out of here?" Shelly asked.

"If I did, then I would have been out of here already." Vicki answered.

"How DID you get down here anyways?" Shelly asked when it got awkward.

"I was trying to help you out of here by battling Baxter and then something hit me and I fell." Vicki replied.

"Oh..." mumbled Shelly.

"Baxter, Baxter, Baxter, can't do anything at all!" a mysterious voice said from above.


	8. Sister and Brother

"Hello again, dear sister, long time no see." Baxter said.

"Can you do anything right, Baxter?"

"Yes, I can, Katniss."

"I told you to never call me that name! And I told you to get rid of that girl!" shouted Katniss.

She pointed down the crack, even though Shelly wasn't in that exact spot she was pointing at.

"I did get rid of her! She's stuck way down there isn't she?"

"She's still ALIVE, getting rid of someone means to KILL them, Baxter! There's a difference!"

"Ugh, she'll die soon, she can't survive there and she can't get out! Sheesh, Katniss!"

"What if she DOES get out, Baxter! Did you ever think of that you idiot!"

"Ok I admit, I didn't think THAT through."

"IDIOT! You can't do ANYTHING right!"

"Your the idiot, I'm not!"

"You were about to get creamed by that pathetic little PIXIE, Baxter!"

"I could have handled her if YOU hadn't just butt in!"

"Yeah right, tough talk for a weakling, Baxter."

"Who's the weakling, you left me by myself to take care of her."

"Because I thought you COULD take care of her, she couldn't even transform!"

"Then you didn't do your research correctly, because she COULD transform, stupid Katniss!"

"Let's just kill her now then." suggested Katniss.

"We can only use blasts, but she could easily dodge the blasts." Baxter said.

"What do you mean by ' we can only use blasts '?" Katniss asked curiously.

"I meant that our storm attacks won't work because there's not enough room!" Baxter answered.

"Then how would we be able to get rid or her or get her out, Baxter!" Katniss pratically screamed.

"Well, if she had her speedix wings, she could easily fly out of there." Baxter slowly replied.

"How do you think she'll get her speedix wings, Baxter? She's only on her winx level!" countered Katniss.

"I guess she could climb up? She might be able to, if she's really skinny." Baxter said.

"That's almost impossible, she'll get tired half-way up." Katniss said.

"Oh.. then I don't know how to get her out." Baxter said stupidly.

"Ugh, boss isn't gonna be pleased, and it's YOUR fault, Baxter!" Katniss said before disappearing.


	9. A Plan

Little did the siblings know but the girls had overheard their conversation.

"Let's climb out of here!" shouted the girls in unison.

Then the girls started climbing up and up, it took them a LONG time to get to the top but they did.

When they got to the top, Baxter was already asleep, so the girls decided to go to the trailer and make a plan.

"We need to figure out what they did to my friends!" exclaimed Shelly.

"But we don't even know WHERE they put ur friends." Vicki said.

"They might have put them each in a different area so it's harder..." Shelly started to say slowly.

"But then they would have lots of guards or monsters in each area." Vicki finished for Shelly.

"If you were a witch, where would you put ur prisoners?" Shelly wondered.

"Some place hard to find." answered Vicki.

"Or in the realm of Magix." Shelly added.

"But we're new to this ' fairy ' stuff, so how do we know where to look?" Vicki asked.

"How about we go to the realm of Magix and look around?" Shelly said.

"They'll know, and they might have hid your friends on Earth as well." Vicki said.

"This is a toughie..."Shelly said.

"Where do you think they hid your friends?" Vicki asked.

"Somewhere around this area." Shelly answered.

"Then let's look around, it'll be easier since there's nobody here!" Vicki said.

"Ok, let me get my bag first, just in case!" Shelly said.

She went to collect some important things and put them in her bag.

Just when Vicki and Shelly were about to exit the trailer, Baxter walked in.

"Going somewhere, girls?" Baxter asked with an evil grin on his face.


	10. Run!

"Uh...uh...uh..." Shelly said while backing away.

"Scared?" Baxter said, taking a step forward.

"No, what do you want, idiot?" Vicki said bravely.

"Your powers, of course." Baxter answered.

"It's too bad you can't get it, Baxter." Vicki countered.

"What makes you think I can't, pathetic pixie?" Baxter countered.

"Well, I'd like to see you try!" Vicki said.

"Are you challenging me to a battle, little pixie?" Baxter asked.

"Your such an idiot, you have to ask me what I'm trying to tell you. Yes, I'm challenging you!" Vicki scarcasticly said.

"Don't Vicki..." Shelly warned.

"I'm sure I can handle a weakling." Vicki replied.

"GO WINX!" Vicki shouted!

"ILLUSION VISION!" shouted Vicki.

"Huh? Where am I? Mommy?" Baxter asked, confused.

Vicki had made Baxter's vision an illusion so it wouldn't show the girls running away.

"AHH! THEY GOT AWAY!" Baxter shouted angrily.

Then Baxter set off to find them.

"Vicki, I'm tired.. I can't run anymore..." panted Shelly.

"But we have to keep going, there's a cave up ahead, come on Shelly!"

"I'll... try..."

The girls finally got to the cave and decided to rest.

Big mistake...

They suddenly heard a roar.


	11. Vi!

"What was that!" Shelly asked terrified.

"I-I-I don't know..." Vicki replied.

There was another roar, this time, louder, and closer.

"What do we do?" Shelly shouted.

"RUN!" was Vicki's reply.

They started to run toward the opening of the cave, but then they remember Baxter was trying to find them.

So they ran the other way, toward the sound.

Then they started to scream, because they saw a gigantic monster.

"GO WINX!" Shelly shouted.

"ILLUSION VISION!" Vicki shouted.

"CRYSTAL SHARDS!" Shelly shouted.

"OCEAN WATERS!" a mysterious voice said.

"Huh?" Shelly and Vicki said in unison.

Who was that mysterious voice?, they wondered.

"Hey guys, long time no see!"

"VI!" Shelly shouted.

"I was wondering when you would find me, who's she?" asked Vi.

"Oh,Vi, this is Vicki, Vicki, this is Vi. Vicki helped me with Baxter." Shelly explained.

"And who's 'Baxter'?" Vi asked out of curiosity.

"He was probably the one that kidnapped you guys and he's trying to steal our powers, I don't know why." Shelly started to explain.

"And he has a sister named Katniss, and he's an idiot." Vicki finished for Shelly.

"Who's the idiot?" said a voice behind them.


	12. Baxter and Katniss

The girls slowly turned around and came face to face with Baxter.

"You can run, but you can't hide, pixies."

"We don't have to hide, we can fight." Vi said.

"We don't have to run, we can stay where we are." Vicki started.

"And we can fight." Shelly finished.

Just then, Katniss appeared.

"The pixies think they're so strong, how cute!" Katniss said in a baby voice.

"NOT!" she added angrily.

"TORNADO RAMPAGE!" Baxter yelled.

"STORM RAMPAGE!" Katniss yelled.

Tornadoes and storms were everywhere.

"LIGHTNING RAGE!" Katniss yelled, sending lightning bolts at Shelly.

"REFLECTION!" Shelly shouted, creating something like a mirror that sent the lightning bolts back at Katniss.

"ELECTRIC SPARKS!" Baxter shouted, and aimed some sparks at Vi.

"WATER BARRIER!" Vi said, creating a water barrier just in time.

Vicki stood there just watching them, not knowing what to do.

"ILLUSION VISION!" Vicki shouted.

"AHH, I CAN'T SEE!" Katniss yelled.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? I CAN'T SEE!" Baxted screamed.

"RUN!" shouted Vicki.

With that said, the girls flew out of there as quick as possible.


	13. Dragons

COME ON VI! Shelly shouted at her friend, who was coming up behind her.

EXCUSE ME IF I DON T KNOW HOW TO USE THESE WINGS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

"FLY FASTER IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE DRAGON FOOD THEN, VI!" Shelly shouted again.

"WAIT... WHAT?"

Vicki was far up ahead of them, flying silently, listening to the girls shout.

"THERE'S DRAGONS COMING AFTER US, DUH!"

"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME ABOUT THAT BEFORE, SHELLY!"

"SOR-!"

"Guys, fly faster, Katniss and Baxter sent those dragons, I'm sure of it!" Vicki said cutting in.

The girls flew as fast as they could, it was no use, the dragons were right behind them.

"I can't go any faster..." Shelly said, trying to catch her breath.

"It's no use, we're too tired..." Vi said, panting.

"C'mon guys, this CAN'T be the end for us, we still have Shayna and Stella to get!" exclaimed Vicki.

Shelly stopped and turned to face the dragons coming, the rest stopped to.

"Shelly, what in the world are you DOING?" Vi asked.

"Just go, i'll catch up with u guys later." Shelly answered.

Vicki glanced at Vi, Vi just shrugged and then they both flew off.

When the dragons were starting to get really close to Shelly, she could see that Katniss and Baxter were sitting on them.

"Oh gosh, I can't handle them BOTH at once..." Shelly mumbled.

"Oh, poor pixie, did your friends leave you here to be dragon food?" Katniss said with a smirk.

"No, actually, they didn't, did your parents decide not to come get you from the hospital when you were born because you were too stupid?"

"Wow! How did you know?" Baxter said in awe.

"BAXTER!" Katniss turned to face Baxter and glared at him.

"What?" Baxter turned to face Katniss.

When they turned back to face Shelly again, she was gone.


	14. A Small Battle

"Shelly!" the girls cried in unison when they saw Shelly behind them.

"Did you manage to distract them?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah, they're a bit busy arguing... siblings." Shelly said.

"Uh oh..." Vi mumbled, looking behind Shelly.

"What?" Shelly snapped and quickly turned around.

Shelly saw the dragons approaching, and quickly.

"Guess you didn't distract them that much..." Vicki said quietly.

Shelly heard Vicki and glared at her.

"Sorry!"

"Yeah.. you better be, Vicki."

"Should we stay and fight, or continue flying?" Vi asked.

"We have to find Stella and Shayna though." Vicki said.

"And we will, Vicki, don't worry about it." Shelly said casually.

"But what do we do with them?" Vi said, pointing to the dragons.

"I said don't worry!" Shelly snapped.

"Ok.. ok..." Vi said, backing away.

"Vi and Vicki, you guys go find Stella, okay?"

"Alright..." the girls said in unison.

"What will you do?" Vi asked.

"Take care of the dragons, of course!" Shelly answered.

Shelly watched the girls go and then she turned and waited for the dragons and the little 'battle'.


	15. A Confession

"Oh, it's you..." Katniss said with a frown.

"Did your friends leave you here to rot and die?" Baxter said with a smirk.

"No, did your parents leave YOU in that hospital to rot and die?" Shelly replied with a smirk as well.

Baxter went silent, and Katniss just stared at him.

"Well, are you here to give us your powers then?" Katniss said.

"No, why in the world would I give my powers to a mean, nasty witch like you?" Shelly replied.

"Wait, ARE you a witch?" Shelly said a few seconds later.

"NO I AM NOT A WITCH! Ok.. maybe I am..."

"Oh, so you admit you're a witch?"

"NO! I didn't admit I was a witch, do I LOOK like a witch to you?"

"Yeah, actually you do..."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Well how dare you for trying to kill us!"

The girls kept arguing and arguing while Baxter just sat and watched.

The argument eventually stopped and then came an awkward silence.

"Why do you want me and my friend's powers anyway?" asked Shelly curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Katniss asked.

"I'll leave you two to your bickering and arguing." Baxter said, fleeing from the scene.

"Yeah, actually, I do wanna know."

"It's because your powers are special."

"What do you mean by special?"

"Special like it's unique and one of a kind."

"Why are me and my friend's powers special?"

"You are the last of your kinds, that's why your the last ones that have that power."

"Why are you and Baxter after it?"

"We aren't the ones after it, our Boss is after your powers, we're only getting it for him."

"Why can't he get it himself?"

"Because he hasn't regained his full strength and is too weak to move.

"Why are you helping him?"

"He's like our father, he's the one that came and got us from the hospital. He took care of us and raised us."

"What does he intend to do with the powers once they're in his hands?"

"He's trying to rule the world, he's capturing fairies that contain special powers."

"What is he going to do to the fairies once he has their powers?"

"Destroy them."


	16. Oh no!

Shelly gasped,she flew away as fast as she could, she didn't want to be destroyed!

Surprisingly, Katniss stayed where she was and didn't move an inch.

Shelly caught up with her friends, they were surprised to see her.

"Shelly! You made it back alive!" Vicki shouted.

"I'm surprised! I thought you'd be dead by now." Vi said, surprised.

"Aww, thanks a lot for believing in me, Vi." Shelly said.

"Oh, no problem!" Vi said casually.

"That was sarcasm, Vi." Shelly replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, really? I didn't know!" Vi said sarcastically.

"Enough with the drama, girls!" Vicki interrupted.

"Oh, by the way, I have something to tell you guys." Shelly said in a serious tone.

"Is it that you needed to fix your hair?" Vi said giggling.

"Fine, you don't need to know then Vi." Shelly said glaring at Vi.

"Hey, I think that's where Stella is!" shouted Vicki.

The girls looked where Vicki was pointing, and they saw a huge iceberg.

"Uh.." Vi started.

"How did Stella SURVIVE in THAT?" Shelly shouted.

"She didn't survive. That's what I'm thinking. The fairy of the stars and sun can't survive in a cold, icy iceberg." Vicki thought out loud.

"We HAVE to get her out of there!" Vi shouted.

"DUH!" Shelly replied.

They flew as fast as they could until they reached the iceberg.

"W-w-whoa... I-I-It's c-co-cold he-he-here!" Vicki said shivering.

"Dii-ii-tt-tto." Shelly replied, shivering as well.

RROOOAAARRRR!


	17. The Ice Dragon

"Wha-wha-what was th-th-that!" Vicki shouted terrified, while shivering still.

"I t-t-think we-we-we're go-go-gonna f-f-find o-o-out!" Vi managed to say.

Suddenly a giant ice dragon came into view.

Vi was already flying away, away from the dragon.

"YOU GUYS! FLY AWAY!" Vi screamed at them.

It was no use, Vi was too high up and even if the girls did hear her, they would be too terrified to move.

The ice dragon roared and started slithering toward Vicki.

Vicki screamed and wanted to fly away, but she was too scared.

"CRYSTAL SHARDS!" Shelly shouted.

Crystal shards appeared out of nowhere and they were all aimed at the ice dragon.

The ice dragon managed to dodge a few of the shards, but the rest of the shards hit the dragon.

"OCEAN SURPRISE!"

Suddenly, there was a hole under the dragon, and water began to burst up from it.

The water was so strong, it lifted the ENTIRE dragon up with it!

"ILLUSIONAL CAGE!"

A cage like a jail cage appeared, trapping the ice dragon inside, with no way to escape.

"Good job guys!" Shelly said with a smile.

"I don't think Stella made it..." Vicki said with a frown.

"Oh c'mon Vicki, quit being so negative!" Shelly replied.

"She's not being negative, Shelly, she's stating a statement." Vi whispered hoarsely.

Shelly looked down and saw Stella trapped deep in the iceberg.

"STELLA!" she screamed.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Vicki screamed.

_Because they want to steal our powers.._. Shelly said in her head, the others would have to wait to know.


	18. The Truth

"I think we need to rest, we've been flying all day long." Vicki said.

"Vicki's right, we need to rest." Vi said, agreeing with Vicki.

"We can't rest, you guys. We have to keep going, no matter how tired and cold we are." Shelly replied bravely.

"Why can't we rest? We're too tired to fight, we're running out of energy." Vicki questioned.

"Yeah! I haven't ate anything at ALL today!" Vi yelled.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys what I heard from Katniss. She's telling the truth, I know it." Shelly answered.

"Katniss said that we have special powers, we're one of a kind, and we're the last of our kind." Shelly started.

The girls remained silent, eager to hear more.

"Katniss and Baxter doesn't want our powers, their boss does. They owed him." Shelly continued.

"Why does their boss want our special powers?" Vi asked.

"Hush Vi! Let her finish!" Vicki said, shushing her.

"Their boss came to the hospital and picked them up, he was like their father. Katniss' parents never came to pick up her and Baxter." Shelly continued.

"Why does he want our powers though?" Vi asked, once again.

"VI! HUSH!" Vicki yelled.

"Ok.. ok..." Vi mumbled.

"Their boss wanted to rule the world. He told Katniss and Baxter to get the special powers. The powers would help him conquer the world." Shelly continued.

"How many of the 'special powers' does he need? 5? 10?" Vicki questioned.

"That I don't know, but what I do know is that after they get the power, they'll destroy the fairy. And I guess they give the power to their boss." Shelly finished.

Vicki gasped, and Vi was speechless.

"That's what I needed to tell you guys, and that's why we couldn't rest. They could sneak up on us and take our powers away in a flash." Shelly said.

"That makes sense, but really Shelly, we haven't ate at all today, and we're seriously tired." Vicki told Shelly.

"Yeah, we can't just keep going on like this, especially in the cold." added Vi.

"Then how about you two rest, and I'll be guard?" Shelly asked.

"What about food?" Vi asked eagerly.

"I'll see what I can do." Shelly said.

The girls flew down and landed on the cold ice, they all detransformed, Vicki and Vi fell asleep instantly.

Shelly went to the hole and decided to go fishing, but she realized she had no fishing pole.

"Guess we have no food to eat." mumbled Shelly.

She trudged back to her friends and sat down next to them.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming toward her and her friends.

Shelly decided to hide, but there was a problem, there was nowhere to hide!


	19. Found

Suddenly, a familiar looking girl appeared.

She had blonde hair that was in a ponytail, blue eyes, and she had on jean, a tank top with a denim jacket over it, and sparkly high heels.

She looked too familiar, then Shelly recognized her, she was Stella!

"STELLA!" Shelly shouted.

"SHELLY!" Stella shouted as well.

"But wait, who's that in the iceberg?" Shelly wondered.

"Oh, I figured out I was a fairy and made a clone of myself in there, then I broke free." Stella explained.

"Oh, smart move!" Shelly complemented.

"Anyhoo, what are they doing?" Stella said, gesturing toward Vi and Vicki.

"Oh, they're resting, we've been flying all day. We haven't ate yet. I told them I'd be guard while they rested." Shelly explained.

"How come your not resting? Scared Katniss and Baxter will come and kill us?" Stella asked with a smile.

"Katniss and Baxter aren't after us, and they don't wanna kill us." Shelly answered.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked, confused.

"I told Vi and Vicki what Katniss told me. Their boss wants our special powers. We're the last of our kind." Shelly started.

Stella gasped, she was shocked.

"Their boss said that the powers will help him conquer the world. Katniss and Baxter owed him so they had to get the powers for him." Shelly continued.

"So they're after our powers, and not us?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, and when they get the power, they'll destory the fairy." Shelly finished.

"That's why you volunteered to be guard? To protect them from Katniss and Baxter? So they wouldn't get the powers?" Stella wondered.

"Yeah, that's exactly why." Shelly answered.

"Then how about you rest, and I'll keep guard, you deserve some rest." Stella told Shelly.

"Ok, thanks Stella." Shelly replied with a smile.

So Shelly rested while Stella went on guard.

Suddenly, the clouds turned gray, and there was thunder and lightning.

Stella woke up the girls, Vi and Vicki were shocked yet surprised to see Stella.

Stella and Shelly took turns explaining really quickly.

"GO WINX!" the girls shouted.

Then, Stella made her clone disappear,and together, they all flew away as quickly as they could.

They looked back to see that Katniss was there, she made the storm.

"Going somewhere girls?"


	20. A Battle?

The girls turned to see Baxter standing in front of them.

RRRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!

They turned and saw that Katniss had freed the ice dragon.

Katniss and the ice dragon were coming closer and closer to the girls.

"I'll take the ice dragon!" Vicki whispered.

"I'll take Baxter then." Vi whispered to.

"Then me and Shelly will take Katniss." Stella said.

Vicki flew off in one direction, with the ice dragon following her.

Then Vi flew off in the opposite direction, with Baxter following her.

"We meet again, Shelly." Katniss said, looking directly at Shelly.

"Grrr... Your never getting our powers, Katniss, no matter how hard you try!" Shelly said.

"CRYSTAL SHARDS!"

Crystal shards appeared behind Katniss and they were right on target.

Katniss howled in pain.

"SPOTLIGHT!"

Stella shone a bright light right at Katniss like a spotlight.

"AACCCKK! TOOO BRIIIGHHTTT!" Katniss screamed.

Then Katniss disappeared.

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU, STELLA!" Vi shouted.

Stella turned around and got hit by a blast of wind.

"SHELLY LOOK OUT!" Vicki shouted.

Shelly turned and got hit by large pieces of ice.

Stella and Shelly both fell down and landed on the iceberg.

"SEA STORM!" Vi cried.

Large waves appeared below, along with some hurricanes, the hurricanes trapped Baxter.

"AAACCCKK!" Baxter shouted, then he disappeared.

"ILLUSIONAL CAGE!" Vicki shouted.

The same cage as before appeared and trapped the ice dragon within it.

Vi and Vicki flew down to the iceberg and made sure that Stella and Shelly were ok.

"Yeah, don't worry guys, we're ok." Stella reassured them.

"C'mon, we still have time to find Shayna." Vi said.

Little did the girls know, but someone was watching her.


	21. Anna

"So where's Shayna at? Anybody know?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah, I do, she's at the Black Dragon's lair." Stella replied casually.

"How do we get there? Where is that anyway?" Vicki asked, joining the conversation.

"Isn't it near here?" Vi asked, joining the conversation as well.

"Yeah, it is!" someone said.

"Who said that?" Vicki asked, confused.

"ME!" that someone said again.

Then out popped a girl from the iceberg.

Shelly shrieked, Stella screamed, Vicki fainted, and Vi just stared at the girl.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you all!" the girl apologized.

"Uh.. er.. It's alright..." Shelly stuttered.

"What's your name?" Stella asked.

"I'm Anna! And I also know that your names are Stella, Shelly, Vi and Vicki! And that your looking for a girl named Shayna!" Anna said.

"Wow, you sure do know a lot.." Vi mumbled.

"Yup, I do." Anna replied.

"Well, can you please give us directions to the Black Dragon's lair?" Vi asked Anna.

"Sure, it's actually really near here, just follow me so you don't get lost." Anna said, beckoning them to follow her.

"So, are you a fairy Anna?" Vicki asked while walking.

"Yeah, I'm the fairy of snow and ice. That's how I know the way around here." Anna answered.

"How did you get here though?" Stella wondered.

"Oh... that." Anna slowly said.

"Is something the matter, you sound sad." Shelly asked.

"Well, my parents bought me this ice dragon. And one day I got on it and wanted to fly around." Anna started.

"And the dragon took you here?" Vi finished for her.

"That's exactly what happened, so I didn't know how to get back home. And I couldn't find my dragon anywhere." Anna finished.

"Oh, maybe we can help you get back home!" Stella suggested.

"That would be fantastic, I get to see my parents again!" Anna shouted.

"Oh and by the way, we're here!" Anna told the girls, stopping in front of an enormous cave.

"THAT'S the cave?" Vicki asked, staring at in shock.

"Trust me Vicki, wait until you see what's IN the cave." Stella said.

"Oh, lemme guess, it's a huge black dragon?" Shelly guessed.

"Maybe.. maybe not..." Stella answered.

Suddenly, there was an earth trembling roar.

ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!


	22. Shayna?

"I think the dragon smells food..." Vi said.

"Yup, we're toast." Vicki said, scared.

"Can you guys stop thinking about food?" Shelly asked.

"Well we're hungry." Vicki and Vi said in unison.

"The faster we rescue Shayna, the faster we can get outta here and get some food." Stella suggested.

"How about Shelly and Stella, you guys distract the dragon, then me and Vi will get Shayna?" Vicki told them.

"That could work." Shelly said nodding.

"Can I do anything to help?" Anna piped up.

"You can stand guard and alert the girls if the dragon comes back, I guess." Stella suggested.

"Ok, sounds good." Anna agreed.

Vi and Vicki stood near the entrance to the cave, waiting for the signal.

They waited until the dragon emerged from the cave entrance.

"GO WINX!" Stella and Shelly shouted.

They both flew up into the sky as far away from the cave as they could, the dragon followed them, licking his lips.

Anna stood in front of the cave entrance and got in her position as guard, while Vi and Vicki ran in the cave.

"Where do you think Shayna is?" Vi asked Vicki.

"Um, lets see, she could be hiding, she could be behind that huge pillow, or... she could be in that huge jail cell." Vicki said sarcastically.

"Oh, I didn't notice that jail cell." Vi said, taking notice of it.

"Yeah, I didn't notice it to! Since its so huge, and its in front of us!" Vicki said sarcastically.

The girls ran over to the jail cell and tried to open it.

"Aww man, it's locked!" Vicki shouted.

"Move aside and let the master at work." Vi said, pushing Vicki out of the way.

About 5 seconds later, the cell was open.

The girls rushed inside the cage.

"SHAYNA!" the girls shouted in unison.

Shayna woke up and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Vi wondered.

"What's funny is that you fell for it." Shayna said.

"Fell for what?" Vi asked.

Then 'Shayna' started to turn into a huge green slimy serpent.


	23. The Serpent

Suddenly a high pitched scream rang out.

"I think Vicki fainted again.." Shelly groaned.

"Can't we just get rid of the dragon and just figure out what happened?" Stella questioned.

"Good idea, Stella!" Shelly exclaimed.

"CRYSTAL SHARDS!"

"SHOOTING STARS!"

Stars and crystal shards started to hit the dragon, tens to hundreds to thousands until the dragon was gone for good.

The girls flew as quickly as they could into the cave.

They saw a slimy green serpent and their friends.

"What did you do to Shayna, you beast?" Vi yelled.

"What are you talking about? I AM Shayna." the serpent answered.

"NO YOU AREN'T! YOUR A MONSTER! SHAYNA IS A SWEET, KIND GIRL!" Stella shouted.

"If you dare hurt her, your gonna regret it!" Shelly shouted.

The serpent only laughed.

"And what are you puny little pixies going to do? Tell on me?" the serpent challenged.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Vicki said.

"What would you do to me? You don't have powers to use anymore, your on my home turf now." the serpent said.

The girls looked around confused, the ice was turning into green slimy goo.

"Gross!" Stella and Vicki shouted.

"Icky.." Shelly screamed.

The girls started backing out of the cave very slowly.

"Running away? Scared?" the serpent challenged.

"Maybe.. maybe not.." Vi answered.

The girls ran out of the cave in amazing speed, but only to run into an ocean of goo.

"Hey, where's Anna?" Vicki wondered, looking around.


	24. Yay! Shayna!

"It's coming closer, scatter!" Shelly shouted.

Everyone scattered in multiple directions.

"Where are you, little pathetic pixies?" the serpent hissed.

"BLIZZARD!"

Tons of snow started to pile up on the serpent, burying it.

"Woot! Go Anna! Yeah!" the girls cheered.

"Thanks!" Anna said.

"Is Shayna even on this uh.. island?" Vicki asked.

"Nope, I've been on this um.. island for a long time. No one's been here before." Anna said.

"So, you made us go to the Black Dragon's lair to find our friend, when you KNEW she wasn't here?" Shelly said, glaring at Anna.

"Oops.. hehe." Anna replied.

"Where do you think Shayna would be?" Stella asked everyone.

"Um.. she would probably find a way back home.." Vi started.

"THE TRAILER!" Shelly and Vi shouted.

"Anna, you should come with us!" Vicki said.

The girls flew day through night all the way back to their trailers on the scene of the movie.

They burst through the trailer door and saw Shayna standing there.

Shayna was shocked to see her friends.

"Shayna!" the girls shouted.

Everyone exchanged hugs, happy shouts, and a lot of love.

"Hey, do you guys think we should go to Alfea?" Shayna asked.

"Isn't that the school for fairies?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I looked it up in my free time when I made it back." Shayna replied.

"How are we getting to Alfea though?" Vicki asked.

"Can we PLEASE eat something, I'm starving! I haven't ate in forever!" Vi complained.

"What about my parents?" Anna said.

"One at a time, guys!" Shelly shouted over the commotion.

"Aren't you guys bringing me back to my home?" Anna asked.

"Well, it's up to you, you can join us at Alfea or go back home." Stella answered.

Anna sat down on the couch and started thinking about it.


	25. Battle

"Ok, I choose to go to Alfea with you guys." Anna told the girls a minute later.

"That's awesome!" Stella said.

"How do we get to Alfea?" Vicki asked once again.

"We'll figure it out." Shayna replied.

"Can we PLEA-" Vi started.

"Ok, we get it Vi, you want food, ok, we'll eat soon, don't worry." Shelly interrupted.

"Hey, I know how we can get to Alfea!" Stella said.

"Wait, don't we have Katniss, Baxter, and their boss to deal with first?" Vicki asked.

"Way to ruin the moment, Vicki.." Vi mumbled.

"Maybe after we defeat them, we can just go to Alfea." Shayna added.

"Yeah, so how about we just get it over with now?"Anna asked.

"The sooner the better!" Shelly exclaimed.

The girls all went outside and they saw Baxter and Katniss standing there.

"Right on time!" Stella said.

"Bring it on, pixies!" Katniss replied.

"We heard your entire conversation, if you think you could beat us, your WRONG!" Baxter told them confidently.

"And they brought a special surprise to." a man said.

"It's our boss." Baxter explained.

"Show us what'cha got, pixies." their boss said.

"3 groups, guys, 2 on each." Shayna said.

"GO WINX!" the girls shouted.

Shelly and Anna flew onto the right.

Vi and Shayna flew onto the left.

Stella and Vicki stayed in the center.

"WILD FIRE!"

"STORM RAGE!"

"WORLD WAR!"

Fires appeared anywhere, storms started forming, and the world was at war.

"MAGIC CONVERGENCE!" they all shouted.

"SHOOTING STARS!"

"OCEAN WAVES!"

"SNOW EXPLOSION!

"CRYSTAL SHARDS!"

"ILLUSION DUST!"

"FOREVER PEACE!"

In a flash, the wild fires stopped, the storms disappeared, and the world was at peace once again.

The best thing that happened was that Katniss, Baxter, and their boss were defeated and destroyed.

Katniss, Baxter, and their boss were never to be seen again.

"What should we call this 'club'? everyone asked in unison.

"Magical Surprise?" everyone said in unison once again.

Everyone agreed to the name and laughed.


	26. A Little Author's Note Thingy

By the way,I do NOT own Winx Club, It belongs to it's rightful owners.

Which I don't know the name of, but oh well.

I'm also just a kid that likes to write during my free time when I'm bored, but give me a break, I know my stories aren't THAT great or good.

I have school going on right now and my brain doesn't work very well exactly.

My brain only works in school since I HAVE to do work there.

So, If you don't like my story or whatever, don't read it, it's common sense guys.

If y'all do like my story, than thanks!

Well uh, that's all I gotta say for now..., ciao!


	27. Who Are You Most Like In The Story? Quiz

1) What's your favorite color?

A. Green

B. Purple

C. Yellow

D. Pink

D. Blue

F. Red

2) What's your favorite flower?

A. Cactus

B. Sunflower

C. All

D. Rose

E. None

F. Daisy

3) What's your favorite animal?

A. Dog

B. Horse

C. Lion

D. Puppy

E. Cat

F. Kitten

4) What's your favorite food?

A. Pizza

B. Ice Cream

C. Cookies

D. Cupcakes

E. Garlic Bread

F. Donuts

5) What is your hobby?

A. Reading

B. Singing

C. Dancing

D. Arts & Crafts

E. Writing

F. Designing

6) What do you hate?

A. Luke (from PJO)

B. Fighting

C. Boys

D. Waiting

E. Spinach (or is it Spinich.. :P)

F. Mess Ups

7) What do you love?

A. Percy Jackson and the Olympians

B. Being with my Friends

C. Stuffed Animals

D. Winx Club

E. Writing

F. Fashion

8) What's your style?

A. Tomboyish

B. Casual

C. Cute

D. Girly

E. Sporty

F. Fashionista

9) Which power do you like/love the most?

A. Snow/Ice

B. Peace

C. Crystals

D. Sun/Light

E. Water

F. Illusion

10) Who's your favorite fairy in this story?

A. Anna

B. Shayna

C. Shelly

D. Stella

E. Vi

F. Vicki


	28. Quiz Results

Mostly A's-

Hey Anna! Wait a sec! Your not Anna, sorry!

It's probably cuz ya seem like one of my BFF, Anna.

Add a little sweet, add a little mean, and add A LOT of pjo and poof! Ya gotta Anna! :P

Mostly B's-

Hey! Your just like one of my other BFF, Shayna!

I mean like seriously, y'all could be TWINS!

Your sweet,kind, and peaceful like her! :P

Mostly C's-

Whoa? Am I in front of a mirror? No? Whoa!

Your almost like me! I can't believe it! I HAVE A TWIN? :O

Mostly D's-

Uh, don't spend too much time fixing your hair :P Girl,your JUST like one of my BFF, Stella! I mean like seriously! Your a girly girl like her! Sort-of... :P

Mostly E's-

Your like one of my BFF, Vi... o_o

Mostly F's-

Hey, can you design me a new cute outfit? Sorry, I keep thinking your one of my other BFF, Vicki.

She's like a TOTAL fashionista! You should be glad! :P


End file.
